


Full Moon Hunger

by Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)



Series: Hunger [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captivity, Dark Derek, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Stiles, hints of Stockholm Syndrome, themes of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when the moon is high that he feels the hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgence, just came up with something.

On full moons the urge to hunt is the strongest, people from the village knows not to travel the woods when the moons starts to round. Derek leaves the cabin when the sky is still purple, but he doesn’t start hunting until the night has fallen, covering him. He plays with the prey, snapps a hare between his chaps, runs after squirrels, until the hungers makes him feel hollow.

Then he sets after the larger game, chases the doe through the woods until his fangs closes around the soft flesh, the taste of salt blood and meat fills his mouth and he eats himself full. He runs through the forest until the pull to hunt isn’t as strong, until his hunger grows again.

He returns to the cabin, sheds his beast form, and through the kitchen door. He has a couple of rabbits with him.

The kitchen is small, just a place for him to cook, even if he does so rarely. He puts the rabbits in the sink, looks at the clock. There’s a small syringe on the table, just the right size for the drugs he put into the omega before he left. The drugs stimulate the hormones inside the omega, making it’s body think it has pup’s that needs feeding.

The omega is strung up beside the table, pliant and tired from dangling from the roof all night. Its arms stretched above its head, its chest stretched out for Derek. Derek smiles, the cloying smell of milk thick in his nose, he’s hungry.

He found the omega in the woods, in one of his traps, and the humans had a saying _finders keepers_ so Derek decided to follow suit. He pretends to be a man half of the times either way, so why not?

Its chest is slick, and Derek smacks its ass when he walks behind it.

“You haven’t said hello to your alpha.”

Its voice breaks when it speaks, “hello A-Alpha.”

“Good morning, Stiles,” he coos.

It’s a strange name, but it had named itself that when Derek had asked.

He hooks his chin over the omega’s shoulder and gives one of the nipples a cruel twitch, it hasn’t started lactated yet. The tits needs stimulation, so he carefully rubs Stiles chest, who writhes in his bond, unable to get away from Derek.

Derek takes both nubs in between his fingers, rolls them and harshly tugs at them.

“Please alpha,” Stiles says, tries to curl away from him as he works his nipple sore.

They’re a startling red when the first trickle of milk leaves them, and Derek catches it on his thumb, presses it inside his mouth. Stiles face is tear streaked, just as swollen as his tits, and he looks carefully as Derek tastes him.

“Are you going to be good?” Derek asks, his fingers returning to those pert little tits.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Are you going to let me nurse now?” Derek looks down with interest on the milk squirting out from Stiles.

Stiles chin wobbles, but he nods, puffs out his chest for Derek.

“I’m hungry,” Derek says and spins Stiles around, “and your tits are just so full.”

They are full, puffy and red, Derek flattens his palms over them. Stiles chest has become swollen from the milk, sensitive from Derek touching it. Derek still has blood around his mouth, the coppery taste in his mouth, so at the first burst of the sweet milk in his mouth he can’t hold back a moan.

Stiles cries out, squirms listlessly, he’s has been with Derek for six months now, been feeding him on the full moons. Usually Derek doesn’t tie him up, only leaves him in the kitchen, but this time Stiles had tried to hide when Derek came with the syringe.

So Derek had put the syringe down and caught Stiles, he had carried him to the kitchen. There he had carefully tied together Stiles’ wrists with a leather belt and then used the hook he had in the kitchen for doe. He had had to adjust the length, so that Stiles’ feet wasn’t touching the ground. It was a long time since he had had to tie Stiles up.

It had been easy to inject him then, two doses into each tit. He had given both a slap, just for good measure and making sure that the blood had started pumping the drug around.

Now he carefully flattens his tongue over the left tit, laps at the milk that squirts into his mouth naturally when he massages the tit with his tongue. When nothing more seems to be coming from just his tongue he latches on with his mouth, sucks it as deep into his mouth as possible. Stiles screams and Derek flinches back in annoyance, the next time he latches onto the nipple he gives it a bite as punishment, rolls the bud between his teeth. Stiles’ scream dies out, he understands Derek well now.

He switches nipple when the left one is empty.

Turning on the other his beard brushes against it, Stiles twitches and whimpers. Derek folds his mouth around the next, uses his hands to drag Stiles’ body against his. HIs hole is swollen, but it parts easily from Derek’s intrusion. He nurse happily on Stiles, working his fingers in and out of Stiles’ hole. The milks runs easier when Stiles’ body is warm, and arousal is a easy way to do so.

The milk makes his lips slick and wet, some of it drips into his beard and it has finally washed away the taste of blood, instead it lays warmly inside his belly. It’s almost like getting high, being so full and satisfied, rocking his cock gently between Stiles’ legs. Derek swings him around again, when the he’s made sure that all milk is gone, and rocks into Stiles slick hole.

He’s careful with Stiles, so nice and gentle, rocks his body back onto his cock. After the full moon people thinks that he’s going to be harsh, a beast, and he was at first. But nowadays he’s too mollified and warm to be anything other than mindful about his omega. He doesn’t even knot Stiles, because his body is trembling from exhaustion, each breath coming out in low keens.

Instead Derek lets his come pump into Stiles and then slips out, watches with fascination as the come drips down between Stile’ legs. Stiles’ too weak to stand on his own, so Derek carefully picks him up after releasing him from his bonds. He nuzzles Stiles’ sore tits with a content sight, Stiles whimper in his arms.

They have a shared bedroom, with pelts and furs in a corner serving as a bed and he lays Stiles carefully down. Before Derek joins him he goes and washes off the blood still on his skin, scrapes out the dirt under his nails and takes out the twigs from his beard and hair, when he returns he curls around Stiles’ with his body.

He falls asleep thinking about the next full moon, his belly full and the hunger gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really tired, so if there's some wrong in there I'm blaming that. Watch out for annoying it/he because I couldn't decide if Derek was going to think off him as his omega and as an it that Derek owned, or if Stiles was allowed a name. Got kind of annoyed in the end and chose Stiles/he. 
> 
> The semester started so I have a lot of time, but I'm low on prompts. So if you want to prompt me go to [ tumblr ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/)


End file.
